Shadozer
'"Shadozer" '''is the second episode of Season 6 of ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on October 27, 2019. Synopsis A lonely man is akumatized into Shadozer, a villain who can transform others into shadows. Can Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat him? Plot Marinette and Alya were conversing by their lockers when they noticed Chloe, Sabrina, and the two new kids, Ben and Steven, across the room. "This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe shouted, angrily. "No, it's not ridiculous in the slightest. Me and Steven have our lockers assigned to be side-by-side, so you and Sabrina would have to move," Ben said, calmly. Steven loudly whispered, "Do it, or I'll make sure you don't see the light of day. So I would do as I am told, or else it would be GG for you." "Hey, all of you, cut it out," Adrien said, walking by. "This conversation isn't over yet!" Chloe yelled, before shifting to a softer tone with Adrien. "Hey, Adrikins. I'm just having a talk with our new classmates." "Chloe, I won't be nice to you if you're going to act like a bully all the time," Adrien replied. A moment later, Steven walks up to him and introduces himself. The two struck up a friendly conversation, before Steven suddenly asks, "By the way, what is your last name, Adrien? Please excuse me, I don't recall it." "I'm Adrien Agreste." "A-Agreste? As in G-Gabriel A-Agreste?" Steven asked with an expression of shock. "Yeah, he's my dad." "O-Oh." His expression shifted from shock to confusion to anger, briefly, before Steven returned to his previously lighthearted demeanor. "I, uh, have some stuff to do at the moment. A livestream, yes. In about twenty minutes. Catcha tomorrow." He ran off. "Weird kid, huh?" Nino asked, walking by. "Yeah." "Don't worry, he's a pretty chill guy. He's got some pretty sweet gaming skills, though." Meanwhile, a man is walking home from work. He pulls out his phone to call his wife. She doesn't pick up. He tries again. Still no response. Finally, the third time, the other end finally picked up. There was loud music in the background, and it sounded like a party. "Hey, honey, I'm busy at the moment. I won't be back until around eleven." "Oh I- ", he didn't finish the sentence before his wife hung up. The man sighed, and walked over to a nearby bench. He sat down, and scrolled through the contacts on his phone. There weren't many. He called several, but no one picked up. Finally he called his boss, who picked up. "Hey, this is-", but he was cut off. "I know who you are. And you better get that report to me by tomorrow, or else." He hung up. The man sighed again, and covered his face with his hands. Hawk Moth's lair opens up. "Ah, this is interesting. A neglected soul, full of loneliness. A perfect target for my akuma. Fly away, and ease his pain!" The akuma flies in and enters the man's phone. "Shadozer, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make everyone shadows of their former selves, just like you. All I request is one small favor. You must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous!" The man agrees, and is enveloped by purple smoke. The smoke subsides, revealing Shadozer, now completely black, except for his eyes and mouth, making him resemble a cartoon-like shadow character. One arm is attached to a blaster, which he aims and fires at a few people around him. Everyone he hits is covered by darkness and turned into a shadow. Adrien is at home then. He turns on the TV, to see Nadja Chamack on the news, just as Marinette sees it also. "A new supervillain is terrorizing Paris! Where is Ladybug and Cat Noir now?" "Plagg, I need to transform, now." "Oh, come on! I was still savoring this piece of cheese," Plagg grumbled. "Plagg, claws out!" He transforms into Cat Noir. "Tikki, transform me!" Marinette said to Tikki. "Tikki, spots on!" She transforms into Ladybug. Meanwhile, Shadozer fires and turns a large group of people into shadows. He aims at a man on the floor, but his shot is deflected by Ladybug. "Stop right there!" Shadozer aims at her, but is knocked down by Cat Noir. "Has anyone ever told you it's wrong to hit a lady?" Cat Noir joked. "Ugh. Attack them, my minions!" Suddenly, all the shadows sprang into motion and charged at Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug manages to evade the group targeting her, and throws her yo-yo at Shadozer. He smiles, and his blaster transforms into a shield, which blocks the yo-yo. It then changes into an axe, which he swings at Ladybug. By this time, Cat Noir had defeated all of the shadows going after him. Shadozer's weapon then transforms into a chain, which he uses to latch onto Ladybug's leg, and pull her down. The chain then transforms back into a blaster, which he aims at her, and fires. Cat Noir jumps in at the last second, however, and blocks the projectile with his stick. He fights Shadozer, but the villain seems to be having the upper hand. He accidentally steps on a flashlight, and sends it spinning. The beam of light turns on and hits shines in Shadozer's face. The villain screams, and backs up. Cat Noir gets to his feet and helps Ladybug up, turning back to face Shadozer, only to find him backing towards a tree. He blends into the shade, and melts into the ground. "He escaped!" Cat Noir shouted. "He'll come back eventually. We need a plan first," Ladybug replied. "But he might create more shadow people. And we'll have to fight them. Even I don't like those guys, and I'm dressed in all black." "Good point. But we don't know where he is." "That's true, but can't you use your lucky charm to find his location?" "You know that's not how the lucky charm works, Cat Noir. Besides, I want to save it for our next encounter." "It's worth a shot." "Alright, then. Lucky Charm! A... poster? For Alec Cataldi's show?" "What if he's at the KIDZ+ TV station?" "It's possible. Let's go." A moment later, they arrive at the TV station. They enter through the door, only to find the place in a mess. Suddenly, they are attacked by a shadow figure. The figure pounces on Cat Noir and wrestles with him for his staff, but Ladybug knocks her out with her yo-yo. They get into an elevator and decide to go straight to the roof. They get out, and found no one. "This seems a bit suspicious, don't you think, milady?" "Yes, it does seem this way. Keep alert, Shadozer could be-" She did not finish her sentence before she and Cat Noir are both ambushed by a group of shadow-people. Shadozer walks out of the shadows and smiles, before he fired his weapon at Ladybug and Cat Noir. They manage to dodge, but are immediately reoccupied with the shadows. "This... isn't... working, Milady!" "I know, Cat Noir. We really should've came up with a plan". She knocks down what appears to be the shadow-ized version of Nadja Chamack and Vincent. Meanwhile, Cat Noir is struggling with his shadows. Shadozer notices this, and fires a shot at him. He narrowly dodges, only to be hit by a following one, and subsequently transforms into a shadow. "Cat Noir, no!" Ladybug yelled. She had managed to fight off all of her shadows, but the ones on Cat Noir were all coming after her. The shadow-ized Cat Noir tries to hit her with his staff, but she dodges. "Cataclysm!" He jumps at Ladybug, but she swiftly trips him, and he ends up cataclysm-ing a wall. She tries to think of a strategy, and immediately remembers that Shadozer seemed to be afraid of artificial light. This gives her an idea, as she jumps onto a platform and shines a spotlight onto all of the shadow-ized villains and Shadozer. They all scream, some of them trying to cover their faces with their hands, and some fell to the ground. In a moment, all of the shadow-ized people, including Cat Noir, had been returned back to normal. Ladybug jumps down and meets an unconcious Shadozer. She grabs his weapon and smashes it against the surface of the roof, shattering it. An akuma flew out. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma! Time to de-evilize" "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She throws the TV poster into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Hawk Moth looks on with annoyance but also confidence. "When I'm done with the two of you, you'll both be shadows of your former selves! And Ladybug, I have something special planned just for you". In the end, the lonely man reconciles with his wife, and ends up finishing his business report just barely on time. Marinette sees Steven and Ben chastising Chloe. The two brothers walk away, and she sees Steven whisper something to Ben. Unbeknownst to her, they were talking about Adrien. "H-he's an Agreste. We need to be wary of him," Steven said. "An Agreste? This is good. We can finally bring Gabriel to justice for what he and his wretched in-laws had done to our family all those years ago. Adrien would be of great use to us. Do not let him suspect a thing." "He's with Gabriel and cruel woman Amelie, probably. But they've probably only gotten worse after Emilie disappeared, just last year." Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Akuma * Tikki * Plagg * Unnamed Man/Shadozer Minor Characters * Chloé Bourgeois * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Sabrina Raincomprix * Caline Bustier * Boss of Unnamed Man * Sabine Cheng * Tom Dupain * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant Trivia * This episode hints that Hawk Moth has plans for Ladybug in the future. * It also hints that the Everett family may have had a feud at one point with the Agrestes and the Graham de Vanily's. Errors